Broadcast service having High Definition (HD) resolution (1280×1024 or 1920×1080) is extended nationwide and globally. Accordingly, many users are accustomed to video having high resolution and high picture quality. Accordingly, a lot of institutes are giving impetus to the development of the next-generation image device. Furthermore, as there is a growing interest in Ultra High Definition (UHD) having resolution 4 times higher than HDTV along with HDTV, moving image standardization organizations have become recognized a need for compression technology for an image having higher resolution and higher picture quality. Furthermore, there is an urgent need for a new standard which can maintain the same picture quality and also have many advantages in terms of a frequency band or storage through higher compression efficiency than that of H.264/AVC that is now used in HDTV, mobile phones, and Blue ray players.
Today, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) are jointly standardizing High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), that is, the next-generation video codec, and are aiming to encode an image including a UHD image with compression efficiency twice than that of H.264/AVC. This can provide an image having a lower frequency than and higher picture quality than a current image even in 3D broadcasting and a mobile communication network as well as HD and UHD images.